


New Plan

by AccidentalAvenger



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAvenger/pseuds/AccidentalAvenger
Summary: This had not been the plan.At least Juno assumed it hadn’t been. Pressed up against Nureyev as he was, it was proving a bit difficult to think. For all Juno knew, Nureyev could have been planning this all along.  Maybe he had planned all along to end up with the pair wedged together, Juno breathing in Nureyev’s intoxicating cologne, waiting to see if the security guard would come their way. They were in a tight corner, quite literally, and it was going to take a lot to get out of this one.





	

This had not been the plan.

At least Juno assumed it hadn’t been. Pressed up against Nureyev as he was, it was proving a bit difficult to think. For all Juno knew, Nureyev could have been planning this all along. Maybe he had known the guard routine had changed this whole time. Maybe he had planned all along to end up with the pair wedged in a dark corner of the hotel basement, Juno breathing in Nureyev’s intoxicating cologne, waiting to see if the security guard would come their way. 

There was a noise from just round the corner, closer than it had been moments ago. Juno felt Nureyev shift anxiously beside him, pressed close enough to feel his stomach muscles tighten. Very firm muscles, Juno noted distantly before quickly shaking his head to clear it of any- improprietous – thoughts. Nureyev’s cologne was really overpowering, especially when he was standing so tantalisingly close. 

“Be still,” hissed Nureyev and Juno could feel his breath playing across his cheek.  
“Any bright ideas to get us out of this?” Juno countered sharply, his voice low.  
Nureyev gave a frustrated huff. “Yes, keep quiet and don’t get noticed. You’re not doing very well on the first step, Detective.”  
“And if we do get noticed?” 

Juno jumped as he felt a warm hand slide under his suit jacket. “What the-” he began, as the hand slipped behind him and down, towards his belt, fingers feeling surprisingly gentle as they slid on the silk of his dress shirt. He tried his best to push away the disappointment that fluttered through his stomach when Nureyev’s hand stopped at the handle of the pistol he had tucked into the back of the tux’s pants. 

The hitch in his breath must have told Nureyev something. The thief let out a soft laugh. “Oh come on darling,” he said quietly, his breath tickling lightly against Juno’s ear. The smirk he must be wearing was evident from his tone, “You didn’t think I hadn’t noticed you smuggling a gun to this party? I know what a pistol looks like underneath a suit jacket. Pretty ballsy of you, I distinctly remember the no-weapons policy applied to this gathering.”

“Yeah, well we aren’t exactly model guests,” Juno commented bitterly as he away from Nureyev as much as he could. It wasn’t far. “Last time I checked we weren’t guests at all.”  
“Too true, Anyway I have to admit, I’m glad you brought it along. Might prove useful after all.”

The realisation of what Nureyev what was planning hit Juno like a bolt of lightning and left him cold. He blamed his slow brain process on Nureyev’s arm still wrapped round his waist, distractingly warm.  
“You’re not planning to try and shoot them?” he hissed accusatorily, “Are you insane?”  
“Most certainly not,” Nureyev snapped, his tone hushed, “It’s just a precaution, dear, no need to worry.”  
“It’s pitch black!” Juno exclaimed, “God knows what you’ll hit! Probably not the guard. We can’t afford for them to raise the alarm!”  
“Well I won’t miss then,” Nureyev replied tensely, “They’ll be carrying a light. I’ll just aim for that.”

“I don’t have a silencer on the gun! Anyone within hearing will come running! It doesn’t matter if you hit them or not – someone else will soon replace them!”  
Nureyev stilled beneath him. “Ah,” he said hesitantly, “That does pose a problem.”  
“You think?” Juno snapped, frustration and concern warring inside him. They’d been in this corner for far too long, their window of getting to the safe and out again was closing rapidly. “So we’re stuck here with no plan, no clue where the guards are now and no way of-”

He was cut off by the sounds of footsteps hurrying towards them. He froze and Nureyev went deathly still beside him. He felt Nureyev clench his arm, drawing the gun slowly out of his waistband. Juno grabbed his wrist. “Don’t!” he hissed.  
“I am not going to let them get you, Juno!” Nureyev replied equally as emphatically. 

A faint patch of light from the flashlight carried by the guard appeared on the floor near them and was growing larger by the second. Juno’s heart skipped a beat at Nureyev’s words and he took a deep breath.

“New plan,” he hissed as the guard rounded the corner. Before they could spot the pair, Juno leant up and blindly pressed his lips to Nureyev’s. It was messy, uncoordinated and he felt Nureyev reel backwards slightly but within seconds he’d adjusted to the situation and was kissing back with a ferocity that made Juno’s head spin.

Juno’s first thought was God he had missed this. Stupid considering he’d only kissed Nureyev once before but his lips were soft and familiar in a way that felt like coming home. After that, thoughts weren’t really taking priority.

Nureyev’s arm tightened around his waist, strong hand spreading across his back, drawing Juno closer. Juno couldn’t help but let out a soft sound. Nureyev took full advantage of that, his mouth velvety and warm against the detective’s. His other hand cupped Juno’s face, surprisingly gently compared to how passionately Nureyev was kissing him. Juno’s fingers found themselves tangled in the other man’s soft curls, pulling Peter impossibly closer. His eyes fluttered closed and for a moment he let himself get swept away in the small piece of forever that was kissing Peter Nureyev.

Of course, it was only seconds. Even with his eyes closed, Juno knew when the beam of light hit them. With a small, embarrassing moan he pulled away, Peter’s lips following his. He turned his head, Peter pressing soft, distracting kisses along his jaw as he went. As he looked into the light, he winced slightly and gave a gasp of fake-surprise. It was enough to break Peter out of the reverie he seemed to be in, and he drew away quickly. Juno bit back a slight, pathetic whimper as his eyes adjusted and he saw the shape of the guard holding the flashlight, frozen in surprise. 

“Oh gosh,” Nureyev exclaimed, his voice coloured with embarrassment, “I- I am very sorry.”  
“Uh, you’re not supposed to be down here,” the guard said, their voice hesitant and uncertain.  
“Uh, yes, I see. Very sorry. We got a bit lost. Um, apologies.”  
“If you go left and take the stairs, you’ll get back up to the party in no time. This area is out of bounds, I’m afraid,” the guard told them, sounding apologetic. Nureyev nodded.  
“I see,” he said, “Very sorry, I was a bit distracted. Daliah can be a menace, y’know.”  
“Could you just give us a moment?” Juno cut in quickly, forcing his voice to sound low and raw – the insinuation of what condition he was in clear, “We’ll go back up in just a moment?” 

The guard nodded quickly, beginning to back away quickly. “Sure thing,” they assured, “Just be quick. Don’t, um – linger. Another guard will go past in five minutes so be gone by then!”  
It was almost amusing how quickly they scurried away, light swinging ahead of them. Juno shuffled away from the corner with a sigh. Whether it was with relief or from losing the proximity to Nureyev was something he didn’t want to think about.

Nureyev’s arms slipped out from round him, leaving Juno feeling cold. He felt like leaning in again, drawn in by the strangely addictive cologne. It was far too alluring and Juno shook himself and took a large step back. 

“So,” Nureyev commented benignly, the smirk he was wearing clear from his tone of voice, “That was quite something. Wonderful plan, detective, worked perfectly. And very well executed, I must admit.” His voice was ever so slightly hoarse, a fact Juno pushed away from his mind before it could distract him. 

“Yeah, well. Better than shooting the guard, at least,” he said sharply, rolling his eyes and knowing his voice was just as ragged as Nureyev’s was, “We need to get out of here before another guard comes by. They said five minutes, let’s go. We don’t want to end up in another tight corner like that.”  
“On the contrary, Juno,” Nureyev replied, his tone amused, “I do hope we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my first fanfic for the Penumbra, inspired by today's episode. Enjoy this, it was written in one go and has not been checked at all
> 
> I'm on tumblr @knighting-vale if you wanna scream about podcasts with me! (Please do)


End file.
